in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: Coffee Break/Greek Mythology
Welcome to IaLR: Coffee Break! Sit back as members from the Locked Room Gang and beyond chat, hang out, debate, and have fun in this biweekly talk show story series! You'll get to see topics like cooking, languages, who is better and much more. Stay tuned for more surprises that await the crew! Cast * Vortigon * Dynasty * The Sheriff * Mr. Red * AU Jelo * Jelo Edmarkson * Jaiden * Pearl (Steven Universe) Plot Coffee Break S1E2: Greek Mythology • episode idea by CaptainRustbolt21 The cast talks about ancient Greek Mythology and about their favorite Greek gods. Harlity and chaos ensue when one talks about their positive opinion about Zeus in front of Vortigon, the guy who holds a violent grudge against him. Story Live from Echo Creek, Los Angeles....it's IaLR: Coffee Break! * Vortigon: (takes a sip of his latte) ... (Looks at the camera) Jelo ain’t here yet. Give him time. * AU Jelo: But, I’m here. * Vortigon: I’m referring to IaLRverse Jelo, not the likes of you. * AU Jelo: (scoffs) No wonder you’re still single. * Vortigon: And no wonder you left the good side. * AU Jelo: (slams his fist on the concession stand table) Suddenly, Jelo and Jaiden bust in, fighting Dark Jaiden. * Jelo: Sorry Dark Jaiden, but I can't let you destroy my friends. * Dark Jaiden: I'm doing this so us Fire Ninjas can rule the world!'' *shoots fireballs at Jelo*'' * Jaiden: Ice Shield! *makes an ice shield, which melts from Dark Jaiden's fireballs* ''Well, at least it held on long enough. * Jelo: Eat this! ''*attempts to slash at Dark Jaiden, only to have his sword melted in half* ''Darn, I forgot I can't use a sword against Fire Ninjas! * Dark Jaiden: Time to end this fight! * Jaiden: Oh please. ''Dark Jaiden charges up and makes a fire blast. Jaiden does the same with an ice blast. Jaiden's ice blast proves too strong, defeating Dark Jaiden. * Dark Jaiden: *defeated* ''You might have defeated me, but rest assured, Galaximus will soon end you! * Jelo: Well, looks like another fight has been finished. Sorry to keep you waiting, and sorry I knocked out one of your teammates. She was gonna burn the studio anyway. * Vortigon: A-hem. I am a walking fire hazard here. * Jelo: And that's why I coated the whole set in flame retardant! * Vortigon: So why worry about the studio being burned down? * Sheriff: (busts in, shooting his guns in the air) YEE-HAW! Howdy, partners! The Sheriff of Echo Creek is here fer a coffee break! * Vortigon: (leans to Jelo) Better make sure it’s bulletproof while you’re at it. * Jaiden: Ice shield! ''*creates an ice shield atop the audience* * Sheriff: Jelo, my man! My deputy! My superior! (slaps Jelo on the back) How are things goin' in 'ere? * Jelo: Doin' great! * Vortigon: There's a coffee bar right there. Being run by Pearl. You can't miss it. * Sheriff: Sure thing! (walks to the coffee bar and knocks on the table to get her attention) * Pearl (SU): Oh hello, Sheriff! * Sheriff: Howdy, partner! I would like a cup of them Arbuckle’s! Pearl gave the sheriff a confused look. * Sheriff: ... COFFEE, madam. * Pearl (SU): Oh, so that's what you meant. ''*pours some coffee into a cup and gives it to the Sheriff* ''Here you go, have a nice day! * Sheriff: Thanks, partner! (takes a sip of his coffee) WOAH! Wonder when the others get here? * Vortigon: Well, in the meantime, let us talk about Greek Mythology! * Star: What's mythology? * Mr. Red: (comes in) A collection of myths, especially one belonging to a particular religious or cultural tradition. * Vortigon: Except Greek Mythology ain’t myths. I was there myself! * Jaiden: Huh. Tell us some stories. * Vortigon: Certainly! Ever heard about the Greek god Ares? * Jaiden: Uh, no? * Vortigon: Well, every Greek god has their position in their respective area. One controls the power of love. One controls nature. And one controls the dead. My foster father, Ares, was the Greek god of war! * Jelo: I'm not really a fan of Greek mythology. Tons of centuries ago, everyone proved that the sun wasn't just someone riding a chariot. No, it was a giant ball of gas! * Vortigon: Yeah, yeah- Science overpowers Mythology- no, its my own belief! I was there! * Jaiden: Nah, I think mythology is just that; a myth. (to herself: Although I do think it's interesting.) * Sheriff: Hey, let the woman keep her beliefs, partner! I may be an atheist, but I do find Greek Mythology a interesting subject! * Star: This is boring! Do we have anything else to talk about? * Vortigon: I dunno- Do you? * Star: ああ...私は知らない。私はトピックとして日本語を選ぶことを意図しましたが、すでに言語についてのエピソードを行いました。(Ā... Watashi wa shiranai. Watashi wa topikku to shite nihongo o erabu koto o ito shimashitaga, sudeni gengo ni tsuite no episōdo o okonaimashita.) * Marco: What about Athena? * Star: アテナは誰ですか？(Atena wa daredesu ka?) * Vortigon: I speak Greek, not Japanese. And what are you talking about Athena, the goddess of Wisdom? * Marco: Yep. * Jelo: Hey, speaking of Athena, did you know she's also in the Great Seal of California? * Vortigon: And you say that you dislike Greek Mythology. * Jelo: But I am interested in the characters. Category:Stories Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21 Category:Coffee Break